


Hoping for a sign of his affection

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Series: Five Songs, Five Ficlets [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, rated for sexual implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: Five Songs, Five Ficlets challenge.Fic #4:He could imagine a thousand dates he could take John on, a million places they could go to, a billion ways in which to show him how much he cared...
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Five Songs, Five Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Hoping for a sign of his affection

**Author's Note:**

> _Five Songs, Five Ficlets._ I did this challenge in according to how I remembered the rules.  
>  _\- Put your music player on random  
>  \- Write down the first five songs. No repeats of songs, no repeats of bands. Repeats of pairings are okay.  
> \- Assign each song a pairing (or gen) - You can use give each pairing a number then use a random number generator.  
> \- The ficlets don’t have to be based on the title, it can be based on the theme of the song or a lyric inside the song._
> 
> _Fic #4:- Based on the lyrics of Get Over You by McFly, "But I think if she gave me a chance, I'd pleasantly surprise her..."_

Roger sighed. Pathetically. Here they were, number one rock stars in the UK, they had very beautiful women, even some blokes (okay a lot of blokes) and everyone else not otherwise specified throwing themselves at them all, and what was Roger doing?

Roger was sat at the dingy corner of the bar in a disco, inside a building that had seen much better days, sipping at a room temperature beer, pining over his band mate. His band mate who had just been dumped by his very female girlfriend. His band mate who he'd promised to take out and cheer up, anywhere he wanted to go, anything he wanted to do. His band mate, who had gone to the bathroom twenty minutes ago and got waylaid on his way back to the table by some blonde twins from Sweden. 

And now those blonde twins had his bandmate in another booth, cheering him up by sharing their giant fish bowl of a blue cocktail and telling him of their own travel horror stories. 

Because they were holiday reps. They'd just come back from Malta. Oh, and they were men.

And, did Roger mention that they were blonde? 

He sighed again.

He could imagine a thousand dates he could take John on, a million places they could go to, a billion ways in which to show him how much he cared, but it would never happen. Because either his bandmate was straight, or… he wasn’t, but Roger wasn’t Steffan and Sven. 

He may have only found that out from eavesdropping, before giving up on waiting for John to return and going to sit at the bar to wallow. He sat where he could still see John, though, just incase he was needed for something. And so John didn’t think he’d just left him there.

He took another sip of his room temperature beer. He thought about leaving but abandoning John was the last thing he wanted to do. It’s not that he didn’t trust these perfect strangers who looked too good to be true, with their  _ muscles _ rippling and sunkissed skin  _ glistening _ in the chandelier lighting affect-

_‘God why were discos so gaudy?’_ Roger thought.

-it’s just… you don’t leave your friend behind! No, you waited until they were  _ absolutely sure  _ they wanted to go off for their threesome with random nordic twin gods, and then you left, to go cry into your pillow all night, waiting for them to call the next morning to tell you they were home safe. 

Right?

In a perfect world- in a world where Deaky just gave him a chance, he’d turn up at Deaky’s flat in his best blue suit, the one Freddie says brings out his eyes. He’d have a one single flower, because Deaky isn’t fussed on flowers, but it would be a white rose to brighten the flat up. They’d go to that classic car exhibition in the museum, because they both like cars, and he’d even get tickets to that special exhibition on the history of british engines and motors. 

He’d even try and talk Deaky into going into the kids section where they can tinker with engines, because Deaky loves to tinker with things. And he would glare down anyone who would say anything bad about a grown man being there. It makes no sense that only kids can have fun at the museum! And kids wouldn't appreciate it half as much as Deaky would! 

Then they’d go get some food. Somewhere nice, but not too stuffy. He wasn’t sure if anywhere classy served cheese on toast, but toast could be substituted for pasta, surely, and then they’d both be able to enjoy a lasagne. It wasn’t his favourite food, but Roger figures, if Deaky can’t have his favourite food, then neither will he. They’ll both make do with something they just like instead. 

And then at the end of the night, when they arrive back at Deaky’s flat, Roger would make him a nice cup of tea, the way he knows he likes it, and they’d put a record on, and he would gladly suffer through Abba if it meant dancing with Deaky. And then a slow song would come on and he’d hold Deaky with his hands on his waist, and he’d slowly lean in-

“Are you ever going to finish that, or are you waiting for it grow legs and walk out of here by itself?”

Roger startled at the voice. “Uh! Deaky!”

John cocked his head to the side and looked at him, concerned. “Are you alright?” 

Roger looked at John, and then looked over John's shoulder at the booth where John had been sitting with the swedish twins who had clearly beamed down from the VIP area of Valhalla. They were no longer there. 

Ah. They were going. And John was going with them. 

Roger tried not to sigh in sad defeat and instead put on a fake smile for John's benefit. Jobn was single, he was a young energetic man, he could have a threesome with anyone he liked! It was fine! 

“Rog?” John asked, then started leaning in and then stopped, and just sat down opposite Roger instead. “You can’t possibly be drunk, that’s only your second glass and you’ve hardly touched it.”

Realising he hadn’t answered John yet, he thought quickly for a response. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine! It’s just not very good beer in here, you know?”

John scoffed. “You’re not really meant to come here for the beer, you come here for the dance floor!”.

Right. The dance floor. That John hadn’t bothered with tonight because first he was too down over Veronica and then, well, then the twins kept him company. 

“Roger, are you alright?” John asked again.

Roger grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Which was weird, because, they didn’t really give each other thumbs up unless they’re on stage, or drunk. Very drunk. Which neither of them where. So he put his hand down on the table and nodded insistently instead. Because  _ that _ was totally normal.

John watched him like one would watch a cat that’s trying to figure out how to catch their own shadow. “Alright then. Well, I was thinking about leaving, what were you thinking?”

Roger felt like he’d been punched, and he must have picked up acting skills from somewhere because he was a champion of not showing it. “Yeah, I’ll head off too.”

John smiled, a genuinely warm smile that Roger coveted like he did chocolate pennies when he was a kid. Roger basked in it for a few seconds, then busied himself with standing up and fixing his jacket lest he give himself away.

“Great! Still fancy stopping in to the fish and chip shop?”

Roger looked around surprised, for the second time that night. “Fish and chip shop?”

John looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “Er. Yes. On the way back to mine. Like we talked about earlier? Like… like we used to... Remember? Or-” John smile faltered, “Do you not want to anymore?”

“No, no! I do! Yeah, that sounds great, Deaky, I just thought-” Roger cut himself off.

“Hmm?”

“Well,” Roger said, feeling a bit awkward. “The twins.” He pointed to the booth behind him, just in case John had somehow forgotten who he’d just been sat with for the past forty minutes. 

John looked behind him towards the booth, which was now filling up with some young women. He looked back at Roger, confused. “Sven and Steffan? It’s alright, they left to go dance with their workmates.”

“I thought you were leaving with them!?”

If Johnwas looking at Roger like he’d grown two heads before, he was now looking like he’d grown three heads and was juggling a fourth. “Why would I be leaving with  _ them _ !?” He asked it like it was so incredulous that he was on the verge of laughing.

Right. So. Obviously that meant John was straight then. No big deal. It just meant that Roger had no chance because he was a man rather than because he was a weedy, short, pale bloke with fake blonde hair that didn’t go to the gym. It was just sexuality, rather than personal. 

That eased the pain somewhat. 

Roger shrugged and mumbled about how he looked to be making friends with them, and fiddled with his jacket some more.

“Right… Okay, well. I’m not leaving with  _ them,  _ I’m leaving with you. So…” John gestured to the exit on the other side of the disco. Roger smiled at his words and turned to go.

Then he got the door and held it open for John. Not because he was being chivalrous, it was just what you did for your friend who was behind you, that’s all.

But if they were on a date, he would hold open any and every door they came across. Because he could. 

If John could just give him a chance-

“Are you coming or what?” 

Roger whipped his head up. He still had the door in his hands. The doorman was starting to glare at him. “Right! Yes! Coming.”

“Fish and chips, yeah? My treat, for waiting for me in there.”

Roger shook his head. “No, no, my treat. I did say earlier, didn’t I? You know. To, er, cheer you up.”

John considered it for a few seconds, then nodded. “Yeah alright. I’ll get it next time though.”

Roger looked at him with a cheeky grin on his face. “What if I wanted the chinese place by Charring Cross and ordered from Menu A?”

John considered Roger’s words and then laughed. It was music to Roger’s ears, more so than the actual music that they recorded for all to enjoy. “I think I could afford that, Rog. We do have a number one album.” Well, he had a point. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll keep you to that.”

He smiled warmly at him again and pulled him along the road. “Great. It’s a date.”

__ It’s a date.  
  
Roger’s face froze, then it fell as John looked ahead.  _ Yeah,  _ Roger thought and held in a sigh,  __ in his dreams, where he was given that kind of chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!! I'm sorry! My first Dealor and that's how it ended? I'm upset with myself.


End file.
